Cinderelly
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Miroku is in desperate want for a princess since practically every girl can't stand his pervertedness... then a certain girl catches his eye at the ball... a twisted Cinderella story. SangoMiroku pairngs. CHAPTER 9 UP! The Announcement! bwahahahaha....:P
1. The Letter

A/N: Ohayo! Here's a fic I have created to all the people who likes humor in Inuyasha. I hope you like. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Never owned anything from Inuyasha but I hope I can steal Fluffy-sama from Master Rumiko Takahashi. Hehe.. ^^;;

^~Cinderelly~^

****

CHAPTER 1

=The letter=

Jap_girl: Once upon a time-

Sango: What the?! I'm Cinderella?!

Jap_girl: Yes, yes. *pushes Sango back stage* *ahem* Once-

Miroku: Yay! I get to be the prince! *starts daydreaming of him being swarmed of sexy girls*

Jap_girl: -_- I'm trying to finish here.

Inuyasha: Hey what's my role?

Jap_girl: -_-*

Kagome: Uh-oh! She's gonna blow!

Inuyasha: What should we do!

Jap_girl: *-_-**

Kagome: I know just the thing! *runs back stage*

*Just when jap_girl was about to shout, Sesshy comes*

Sesshy: Hey! Is it my turn yet?

Jap_girl: *blink, blink* SESSHY!!!!!

Sesshy: Nnnoooooo!!!! *The narrator making him turn blue is now hugging him*

Kagome: *sigh* Let's just go back to the real story, shall we. *raises the curtain*

Jap_girl: Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderella Sango.

Sango: *Shows Sango sweeping the floor inside the house*

Jap_girl: When her mother died, her father took care of her. He married a woman to be Sango's stepmother so that she can feel a mother's care. She had stepsisters namely Yura and Kagura. When her father died, she was forced to be a housemaid since her stepmother ordered her to. Sango is a very nice girl and is famous among the guys in their town.

Sango: Oh, puh-lease!

Jap_girl: *evil glare at Sango*

Sango: Ehehe… *nervous laugh*

Jap_girl: One day, when she was sweeping outside, the mailman delivered a letter.

Sango: Lalala… *sings in the tone of 'This guy's in love with you, pare.'*

Kouga: *Comes running in front of the gate* Hey is this Ms. Kagome's house?

Sango: Kouga?! What are you doing here! You're not the mailman!

Kouga: Well, you see, I was playing with the chainsaw when I accidentally sliced through Mr. Mailman's arm. *scratches his head*

~HOSPITAL~

Mr. Mailman: NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!!! *shows his bandaged arm*

Kagome: -_-0 Sorry Mr. Mailman. Kouga's a little scary at times.

Mr. Mailman: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KOUGA!!!!!!!!

~BACK TO THE GARDEN~

Sango: EEWWW!!!!! You really are scary!! *shows a disgusted look*

Kouga: Enough about that. The narrator told me to give you this. *gives her a letter*

Sango: Thank y-

Kouga: KAGOME!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!! *runs after Kagome back stage*

Sango: -_-0 Whatever.

Jap_girl: After she received the letter, she went back inside the house.

Sango: *sees Kikyo walking down the stairs* Hey Kikyo! Mail's here! Catch! *throws the letter in front of her face*

Kikyo: Grrr… *snatches the mail from the floor* THAT's one thing I'll have to teach you, RESPECT! *opens the letter*

Sango: Beh! *sticks her tongue out* I'll never respect you or anyone inside this house!

Kikyo: hmph! *reads the letter*

Sango: *dusting the figurines on the table*

Kikyo: *eyes widened* AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Sango: You do know that whatever you do, I'll still not respect you. *snob*

Kikyo: Yura! Kagura! Come here! I have some good news! *grin*

Kagura: What is it mother? *cools herself with a fan*

Yura: What good news? *brushes her hair*

Kagome: Let me see! Let me see! *tries to look at the letter but to no avail*

Kikyo: It's written here that a royal ball will be held in the prince's castle tonight!

Miroku: *appears from nowhere* *shows him putting his gun-positioned hand under his chin*

Sango, Kagura and Yura: -_-0

Kikyo: Every women of the village are invited. Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking? *raises an eyebrow with a grin*

Kagura: uh.. drag racing will be held on the street?

Kikyo: -_- no.

Yura: Oh, oh I know! We will be buying hair clips tonight right?

Kikyo: -_-* No! It means that one of you will have to win the prince to be rich! THE MONEY! THINK ABOUT THE MONEY!

Kagura: I knew that. Hehehe… *nervous laugh*

Yura: Yeah, me too.

Sango: I heard that the prince is one hell of a pervert.

Yura: -_-0 *gulp*

Sango: They say he likes to grope women's behind.

Kagura: *O* 

Kikyo: *sweatdrop* Y-your just jealous 'cause you won't be able to come. I'll not allow you to go.

Sango: What? Me? I have no plans on going to that ball!

Kikyo: Yeah, right. *says in a sarcastic tone* Oh well, tonight, you're gonna be cleaning the whole house! Bwahahaha!!!!! *evil laugh*

Sango: NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued…

Now press my favorite button to pass you reviews.

~jap_girl~

3..

2..

1..

…PRESS IT NOW BEFORE DISASTER STRIKES!!!


	2. The Conversation

A/N: Sorry for the not-posting-the-fanfic-for-the-week. I know that many reviewed (more than 5) last week and I didn't post the next chapter. GOMEN! We ran out of Internet card and took a long time to buy one. Oh, Well here's the next chapter! Hope you guyz enjoy yet again. Disclaimer: Do not own anything from Inuyasha. DO NOT MIND THE GRAMMAR I suck at it! ^~Cinderelly~^ 

+++Previously on Cinderelly+++

Sango: What? Me? I have no plans on going to that ball!

Kikyo: Yeah, right. *says in a sarcastic tone* Oh well, tonight, you're gonna be cleaning the whole house! Bwahahaha!!!!! *evil laugh*

Sango: NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

+  +  +  +  +  +

**CHAPTER 2**

=The conversation=

~AT THE CASTLE~

Sesshy: What the hell am I wearing?! It doesn't suit my hair color!? Grrrrr!!!!!!

Inuyasha: *holding the script* Uh, what's my role again? *scratches his head*

Miroku: I'm the most handsome prince in the whole world!!! *starry eyes*

Kagome: *peeks at the curtain* Why is the castle in chaos? -_-0

Jap_girl: ARG!!!! SESSHY, THAT LOOKS CUTE ON YOU SO DON'T COMPLAIN!?!?!!!! *grabs Tetsusaiga and points at Sesshy*

Sessy: R-right.

Jap_girl: INUYASHA, YOU'RE MIROKU'S FATHER, OK?!?!?!!!! *points Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *gulp*

Jap_girl: AND MIROKU, GO BACK TO YOUR THRONE, NOW!!!!! *points Tetsusaiga at Miroku*

Miroku: Hai! *hurriedly sits on his chair*

Jap_girl: *pants* Everyone got my point???

Miroku, Sesshy and Inuyasha: Y-yes ma'am.

Jap_girl: Good. Now get on with the story!

Miroku, Sesshy and Inuyasha: *nods and goes back to their places*

Crewmember: Cinderelly, chapter 2, take 1! *snap*

Jap_girl: Meanwhile, at the mansion, a discussion is being held.

Inuyasha: *grin* Sesshoumaru, get my son here now.

Sesshy: *mumbles while walking* I should be the one ordering YOU around. *mumbles*

Miroku: *When Sesshy opens the door, Miroku fell on the floor with his hands on his ears indicating that he was trying to listen* Ehehe.. *nervous laugh*

Sesshy: At least I don't get the perverted son. ^^;;

Miroku: *stands up and dusts his outfit* Sesshy, you hurt my feelings. @.@

Inuyasha: *Sigh* Does Miroku HAS to be my son?

Miroku: WAAAHHHH!!!!! Why does everybody hate me so much??? *teary eyes*

Kagome: Because it's written here that you are one hell of a pervert. Isn't that true? *raises an eyebrow*

All girls on the set: *nod* *nod*

Miroku: *sigh*

Inuyasha: *ahem* My son, I have something to tell you.

Miroku: Does it have to do with food, 'cause I'm really hungry right now. *stomach growls*

Inuyasha: -_-0 Err, no. Tonight, we are going to have a royal ball in our mansion. Lots of women would be coming. You know why?

Miroku: Um, they are my fans?

Inuyasha: Wrong again. You are to choose your bride-

Miroku: REALLY???? @.@

Inuyasha: Yes. I happen to have my guards following you when you're with beautiful women. Unfortunately, every girl you talk to runs away.

Sesshy: *whispers* While every women in town runs AFTER me. *sigh*

Miroku: I have no idea why. I talk to them in a polite manner and, well, they run away. *shrugs his shoulder*

Woman in the set: You don't JUST talk in a polite manner, YOU GROPE WOMAN'S BEHIND!?!?!?!!!!

Miroku: *shock* I do???? But, I'm innocent!!!! *crossed fingers at his back*

All women in the set: *raises their eyebrows*

Miroku: *surrenders* You caught me.

Inuyasha: *sigh* We're gonna have a big problem finding you a wife.

Miroku: Ehehehe… *nervous laugh*

~ AT SANGO'S HOUSE~

Jap_girl: Meanwhile at Sango's house, her stepmother and stepsisters are preparing for the royal ball.

Kagura: Sango!!! Where are you!!!! Where's my gown?!?!?!!!!

Sango: Coming, coming. *presents Kagura her gown* Here ya go.

Kagura: *inspects the gown* What the!?! You plan on making me wear that!?!

Sango: Huh? *looks at the gown* There's nothing wrong with it.

Kagura: nothing? NOTHING??? Can't you see that stain!!?? *points at a very little stain that almost no one can notice*

Sango: WHAT!?! *falls anime style*

Yura: Sango! Come here!

Sango: WAIT! *goes to Yura's room* What is it now?

Yura: Haven't I told you to brush my hair 100 times after my bath?

Sango: YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF!!!

Yura: Well you're the maid and it's my right to order you around! Hmp!

Sango: GAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *faints with swirly eyes*

Jap_girl: And so, her stepsisters were very well torturing Sango. After being satisfied, They were ready to hop in their carriage and go to the ball.

Kikyo: Now Sango, I want you to close the doors so that no one can rob inside our house. If I see a single thing missing it will be placed to your fault. Understand?

Sango: -_- Hai, hai.

Kikyo: Yura! Kagura! Let's go! *heads to the carriage and trips over a stone* Ah!

Sango: Hehe.. ^^;;

Kikyo: *stands up and glares at Sango*

Sango: *innocent eyes*

Kikyo: *snobs and goes inside the carriage*

Jap_girl: Soon they were off to the royal ball leaving sad Cinderelly in the house.

Sango: YAY! I WASN'T INVITED TO THAT FREAK'N BALL!! YAHOO!!

Jap_girl: -_-0 Didn't I just say 'sad' Sango?

Sango: Who cares! I never had plans on going to that ball! ESPECIALY WHEN PRINCE MIROKU, THE BIG PERVERT, IS THERE!! YAY!!!!

Miroku: *He is now weeping in the corner* *sniff, sniff*

Kagome: *whispers at the narrator* I think I better appear now. *points at Miroku*

Jap_girl: *nod, nod* *ahem* While Sango was watching TV, a knock on the door was heard.

Sango: I wonder who that could be. *stands and goes to the door*

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEWS:

Alex (Alexis) lol x2 thanks for laughing at it! ^^;

Inuyashachic515 I felt like doing it in this format. Oh well. I'll continue it of course! Anything for my reviewers! Only problem is *looks left and right* I often have writers block so it can take a long time for me to update. Thanks for reviewing anyway!

Jo (doofy_72@hotmail.com) Sure thing! Thanks for liking it! ^^;;

Fairy1 Ooooohhh! Unfortunately it's not Inuyasha's part.. but.. the idea was great! Inuyasha wearing a pink tutu with wings! *laughs her head out* ;

starkid196 OO~ook. You've reviewed for 6 times! Thanks! You must be desperate for the next chapter, huh? @_@

Lady of Genesis (too lazy to log in) Thanks for reviewing! Very funny huh? My brother is such an ass too. Hehehe… especially when he exits the bathroom. If you ever enter, you'll turn blue, faint, and die with the explosion that just happened. Hehe…

Aamalie Crazy? Weird? It's everything that you can't describe through words! Hehe.. Glad you liked it! ^^;

To those who weren't mentioned GOMENASAI~~~~~! Don't worry guys, I'll upload the next chapter soon enough. IF I feel like it. ^^;; Just wait anyway! Hehehe… *laughs like an evil critic or whatever that is*

Review…

NOW!


	3. The Fairy

A/N: hey, hey, HEY! I'm back with chapter of Cinderelly! I'm a little disappointed for only having 17 reviews but then again, it is better than nothing! Oh well, I can live with it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer: Stop bothering me. I don't own them understand.

^~Cinderelly~^ 

+++Previously on Cinderelly+++

Kagome: *whispers at the narrator* I think I better appear now. *Points at Miroku*

Jap_girl: *nod, nod* *ahem* While Sango was watching TV; a knock on the door was heard.

Sango: I wonder who that could be. *Stands and goes to the door*

+  +  +  +  +  +

CHAPTER 3 

The fairy

Jap_girl: After hearing the knock, she stood and headed for the door.

Sango: *readies her Hiraikotsu opens the door***** Hiya-

Kagome: AAHHHH!!! NOO!!!!!! I'M INNOCENT!!!!!!  *Shouts in a cowering position*

Sango: *returns back her Hiraikotsu* Kagome? Oh yeah, it's your turn already.

Kagome: whew! I thought I was gonna be a smashed potato. Say your line now.

Sango: Who are you? And why are you wearing that goofy outfit? *Pertaining to the fairy god outfit she was wearing*

Kagome: I'm your fairy godmother. I'm here to take you to the ball.

Sango: *giggle* by the way Kagome, you look like Kaede in that outfit.

Kagome: -_- it wasn't me who suggested this outfit.

~OUTFIT ROOM~

Kikyo: *bursts out laughing* BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! LOOK AT KAGOME!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *she now cannot control her laughing*

Kagura: -_-0 Yura: *calls 911* Hello, we have an escaped mental patient in here… 

~BACK TO SANGO AND MIROKU~

Kagome: When do you plan on going to the parlor?

Sango: I dunno. *Shows her doing her nails* 

Jap_girl: Ahem! 

Kagome and Sango: *blinks and goes back to their places*

Kagome: Now, now child. Dry those tears; you can't go to the ball with that face! 

Sango: ball? BALL??? I AM NOT GOING TO THAT BALL!!!

Kagome: *holds Sango's collar at the back and heads to the garden* Come on now, don't be such a coward.

Sango: *does everything to get out of Kagome's grasp* Nooo!!!! Never!!!! 

*****After 30 minutes of persuading Sango*

Sango: MMMM!!!!! MM!!! *Mouth covered with a cloth and tied up in a chair* 

Kagome: There you go. Now, let's do your carriage, shall we. 

Jap_girl: After waving her magic wand, the once rotten tomato is now transformed to a silver carriage with gold laces around it.

Kagome: Now we need men and a horse to get this carriage going. *Looks for the closest moving creature* hmmm…

~AT THE BARN NEAR SANGO'S HOUSE~

Myouga: *stops sucking the blood of a mouse* PWEH! Tastes bad! Jaken! Let's go!

Jaken: -_-0 you really are desperate to eat.

Kirara: *Myouga hops on Kirara* Grrrr… 

*****A flash of blinding light has surrounded them*

Myouga: AHHH!!!!!

Jaken: WAAAHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!

~BACK TO SANGO~

Kagome: there.

Jap_girl: After waving the wand, Myouga is turned into a footman, Jaken into a coachman and Kirara into a horse.

Myouga: *holds a mirror* Well, what do you know I look much handsome! 

Kagome and Sango: -_-0

Jaken: I'm human?? No!!! turn Jaken back youkai!!!

Kagome: Now it's time for your dress.

Sango: MMmmmmm!!!!!!!!!! *tears starts forming at the sides of her eyes*

Jap_girl: When she waved her wand, Sango was turned into a beautiful young lady.

~AT THE SET~

Inuyasha: Sango looks cute in her outfit.

Miroku: *halts his weeping and looks at a very beautiful Sango* WAAHHHH!!!!! *sparkly eyes* MARRY ME SANGO!!!! BEAR MY CHILD!!!!

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: -_-0

~BACK TO SANGO~

Kagome: Now you're all set to go to the royal ball.

Sango: *furiously shakes her head in a 'no' answer* 

Kagome: Now remember, you should be back before *looks at her watch* 2:00 am. *Takes the cloth from Sango's mouth*

Sango: *raises an eyebrow* Why 2:00? 

Kagome: I have a meeting to attend to.

Sango: hmm? Meeting at 1:00? That's new.

Kagome: Well, you know. Ah whatever! Just get inside the carriage and head on.

Sango: NEVERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: *throws the chair where Sango's sitting in the carriage* Jaken! Get going!

Jaken: Hai!

Jap_girl: And off goes the carriage.

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEWS:

Youko Yoshimi Why thanks! ^^;; I'm glad you did. 

hyperchica11 Hehe… I thought Kagome as Cinderella is gonna be boring so why not Sango? *shrugs* Let's just give her a chance anyway.

Chibi Horsewoman This chapter is the answer to your question 'is Kagome gonna make Sango go to the ball, or is she going to make Miroku not act so damn perverted?' I'll try making Kirara, the horse, kick Kikyo. Then after that, she will fall in the hmmm… what's better? Puddle of mud or horse manure? ^^;; 

Vegi31 Thanks for liking it. I like it the way it is written in a script form. I'll try reading your story. I've been busy lately and.. honestly.. I don't really like Dragon ball z. No offense! 

Soo… thanks for reviewing. Sorry for those who aren't mentioned. Oh and by the way, before I update the 4th chapter, I need another idea for making Kouga do another accident. I can accept a brutal scene. Nothing that can ruin the whole story though Hehe.. Thanks!

*~Jap_girl~*

Review!

 | |

 | |

\  /

 \/


	4. The Entrance

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IT ASAP! We just had our exams and I needed to study…without touching the computer. *sniff* I know, It is HELL not to touch the computer even for 3 seconds. But now, I'm back from all the torture! I'm a little mental blocked so this chapter is quite boring. GOMENASAII~! DO NOT MIND THE GRAMMAR. 

Disclaimer: *growl* I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!

^~Cinderelly~^ 

+++Previously on Cinderelly+++

Kagome: Well, you know. Ah whatever! Just get inside the carriage and head on.

Sango: NEVERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: *throws the chair where Sango's sitting in the carriage* Jaken! Get going!

Jaken: Hai!

Jap_girl: And off goes the carriage.

+  +  +  +  +  +

CHAPTER 4

=The entrance= 

~AT THE BALL~

Jap_girl: Meanwhile at the ball, the prince was making himself busy by making a…conversion with all the women invited.

Miroku: Will you bear my child? *slap* *leaves a handprint*

Woman: Hmp!

Miroku: *looks for another woman* Good afternoon my lady, will you bear my child? *slap* *another handprint*

Inuyasha: No wonder you don't get any woman around you. *slaps his forehead*

Miroku: What did I do? @.@

Inuyasha: Look at Sesshoumaru. *points at Sesshoumaru who is now being run over lots of women… including the Jap_girl* He's not doing anything but women loves him. *sigh*

~OUTSIDE~

Jaken: *looses the ropes around Sango* Sango better go ball. Jap_girl will get angry at Jaken.

Sango: Noo!!!

Myouga: *pushes Sango to the entrance* It'll not be that bad. Besides, I won't be getting paid if you don't go.

Sango: I don't care!!! Let go of me!!!

Myouga: *gives Hiten, the lightning brother of Manten who is now a guard in my story, the invitation*

Hiten: Hey Manten! Another guest!

Manten: You mean another one who is being persuaded?

Hiten: Yup! ^^;;

Manten: Let me help you there!

Sango: NNOOOO!!!!! *pushed to the entrance* *looks back*

Hiten and Manten: *Evil laugh* *thunder strikes*

Sango: *gulp* *sigh* I guess there's no way turning back.

Jap_girl: So she was forced to enter the ball since the lightning brothers are on guard. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard them announcing names…

Sango: Kouga!? You again!?!? What happened to the man who's suppose to be here???

Kouga: Ehehe.. *nervous laugh*

Sango: Now what did you do? *starts tapping her shoe*

Kouga: Well you see, I was practicing my voice with my friend, who's suppose to be the man here.

~FLASHBACK~

Kouga: We were in the karaoke bar and he was the first one to sing.

TV Screen: 'I'm a slave for you by britney spears'

Man: *sings with a microphone* I'm a slllllavvvveeeeeee!!!!!!!

TV Screen: 86!!!

Kouga: What can I say, he was a good singer!

Sango: *Raises an eyebrow*

Kouga: When it was my time to sing, I didn't know what happened to the guy. He's ears were popping out! Weird!

Man: *shows his ears bleeding like hell*

TV Screen: 'Like a virgin by Madonna' *sweatdrop* …-92

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Kouga: I was just singing when it happened. Here's a demonstration, llliikee a vvveeeerrrrgggeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn~~~touCHHHEDDDDDDD FORRRR theee bberrrrriiiiiii! Firstttttttt timmmmmmme~~~!

Sango: *shows her covering her ears with earphones* STOP! I get your point!!! You're voice is deadly didn't you know that!

~BACKSTAGE~

*Shows rats with X eyes and trying to make their way to freedom*

Crewmember: I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! I'm deaf!! Ahhhh!!!!

*window glasses are now shattered into pieces*

~OUTSIDE~

*The Empire state building collapsed and killed hundreds of human beings*

~BACK TO SANGO~

Jap_girl: What the hell was all the riot about???

Kouga: Ehehe.. *nervous laugh*

Jap_girl: No more singing for you young man!

Kouga: @_@ *sniff*

Jap_girl: *shouts with her microphone* Now get on with the story!

All: hai!

Kouga: So, what's the beautiful young lady's name?

Sango: Huh?

Kouga: Every young-

Kaede: *appears out of nowhere* Hello Sango!

Sango: H-hello! 

*Kaede goes off*

Kouga: Well...not all women here are YOUNG. *shrugs* Anyway, every women invited to the ball are asked for there names and are to be announced.

Sango: Oh, you don't have to declare my name. I mean-

Kouga: Yeah, whatever, NEXT!

Sango: *grumbles* What kind of a Cinderella story is this anyway?!?! *glares at the author*

Jap_girl: @_@ you don't like it 'sister' Sango? *sniff*

Sango: Hey! Don't you start crying on me! I'll continue my role, ok! Got that! *eyebrows twitching*

Jap_girl: Ok. ^^;; Now let's get on with the story!

*A romantic music was played when Cinderelly Sango descended from the stairs*

~BACK TO MIROKU AND COMPANY~

Inuyasha: *walks to the bar where Miroku is drinking* Hey Miroku, have you seen Sesshoumaru?

Miroku: *points below the bar table and sees a cowering Sesshoumaru*

Inuyasha: -_-0 Oh, I see.

*A romantic music was heard and caught their attention* *a beautiful woman wearing a gorgeous dress was walking through the elegant stairs*

Inuyasha: Well, what do you know. It's Sango! You better go to her and- *looks at his side and saw Miroku gone* *Looks at Sango and saw Miroku in front of her* *grin* 'good luck Miroku.'

Just when Miroku was about to say something, Jap_girl cuts the story and calls it a spoiler.

Jap_girl: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!!!!!…that was boring. -_-

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEWS:

Tetsuya THANK YOU FOR LIKING IT! ^^;;

Kyosnekozukigirl WAII!! Thank you for making this one of your favorite stories! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Mysticwolfguardian I'm really sorry for not posting it ASAP! 0 I was really busy for my exams especially in hisory. *faints* I feel like I'm gonna fail my tests! AAAHHH!!! …darn it…

KonekoChan11 Yup, more will come I tell ya! ^^;;

Seungmina1991 Sorry for not updating it sooner! I was really busy with my exams but now.. I HAVE ESCAPED IT ALL!!! BWAHAHA! *Chokes* Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for the review!

RiotGirl22 (CloverQueen22@yahoo.com) Sorry again for not updating it sooner. Kikyo falling into manure's not so bad! Good idea! I'll insert it in the story! Thank you! Oh and -_-0 means sweatdrop.

Emerie Wonderful story, huh? I've never thought of it that way. Thank you! ^^;;

Kaiba Lover (Aka Ryuki Forever) Sorry for not updating soon enough. I tried but my parents kept on scolding me so I just kept silent. But here I am, back from the dead. Breathing. Thanks for the review!

Katherine/Megan Jones Hey! I posted you're idea except for the part where james from pokemon sings with him and Miroku wearing pink dress. Is it good enough? I was mental blocked so it's a little boring. Hope you enjoyed it though. Jakken? Hot? Uhhh… are you his fan or are you just joking? Hehe.. Thankz!

Jackie Hehe.. I thought it would be stupid too but many liked it. Kikyo will suffer, oh yes she will. *evil glint in her eyes*

Youko yoshimi The dance? Hmm… thankz!

Nai-Kyo Keeping it up alright! Thanks!

Thanks for all the peeps who reviewed for this chapter! I'm so happy! But quite sad for disappointing you guys. I just had to suffer 'not-touching-the-computer-even-for-3-seconds'. Oh well.. I Did have many reviews. Thank you very much!!!

To all the readers out there~~~ Jap_girl hasn't started with the chapter 5 yet and it will be the part where the both of them will have their romantic dance. **She wants to ask the reviewers if they want it (a) more groping, (b) lot's of humor or (c) just luvy-duby or romantic in other words. Please send your suggestions so she can start chapter 5 already!**

 -Jess-chan


	5. The Dance

A/N: Hello guyz! I'm so sorry for the long delay!!! I didn't mean it, really!! I just experienced the total mental block but now I've recovered from it. Don't worry…I'll end the story.. IF I want to…hehe.. Anyways, thank you for the past reviews, I'M SO GLAD!!! @_@ Oh well, please read and review. Never ever mind the grammar.

Disclaimer: I..don't..own..anime.. *yawn*

REMINDER!!! BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, I would like to inform you that Rin, in my story, will be on about an age of 17. You might get curious and all. Thanks for reading.

^~Cinderelly~^ 

+++Previously on Cinderelly+++

*A romantic music was heard and caught their attention* *a beautiful woman wearing a gorgeous dress was walking through the elegant stairs*

Inuyasha: Well, what do you know. It's Sango! You better go to her and- *looks at his side and saw Miroku gone* *Looks at Sango and saw Miroku in front of her* *grin* 'good luck Miroku.'

+  +  +  +  +  +

CHAPTER 5

=The Dance= 

Jap_girl: Prince Miroku swept past all the other maidens and went directly to Cinderelly Sango…

Sango: *look left and right to check if he was going to see another person other than her*

*Miroku is now standing in front of her*

Sango: huh? I didn't do anything bad…I'm~innocent? ,

Miroku: But m' lady, you haven't done anything wrong!

Sango: Ohh… well then why are you blocking my way? *raises an eyebrow*

Miroku: That was mean! I just wanted to dance with the most beautiful lady of the ball!

Sango: *blushes* ohh.. I'm sorry…

Miroku: *takes Sango's hand* May I have this dance?

Sango: *nods while blushing*

Jap_girl: And so, Miroku takes Sango to the dance floor to achieve the romantic moment.

~BACKSTAGE~

Kagome: GO SANGO!!!

Inuyasha: YOU CAN DO IT MIROKU!!!

Kagome: *looks at Inuyasha, vice versa*

*both blushes*

Kikyo: *enraged* Inuya-mmmmm!!!!!

Rin: Oh no you don't!!! *wraps Kikyo's mouth and hands with a cloth and goes outside to the garden*

Kikyo: mmm mmmmm m mmmmmm!!!!!!!

Jap_girl: *ahem* translation: what are you doing?

Rin: I'm not going to let you disturb this moment! Sister Sango asked me to take care of you. *evil grin*

Kikyo: MMM MM MMMMMMM!!!!

Jap_girl: translation: Let me go.

Rin: Never!!!! *finds a horse and ,with an unbelievable strength, threw Kikyo at the back of the horse*

Jap_girl: O.O I wonder what Rin eats to get that so much strength.

Rin: MARCH HORSEE! *kicks the horse's back making the horse run fast* *cleans up her dress*

Kikyo: MMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

Jap_girl: translation: HELP.

Rin: beh!! *sticks her tongue out* hehe.. *runs back inside the palace*

~AT THE DANCE FLOOR~

Jap_girl: Soon enough, the dance floor was the romantic place to be since Inuyasha and Kagome joined in too. *looks at the bored Sesshoumaru* Poor Sesshy…

~AT THE BAR~

Sesshoumaru: bartender, one more vodka please. -_-

Rin: *sits beside Sesshoumaru* Hello Uncle Sesshy! ^^;;

Sesshoumaru: *looks at Rin* Oh it's you, Rin. Hello. *goes back to his drink*

Rin: Mou, Uncle Sesshy! It looks to me that you're not having any fun.

Sesshoumaru: *sigh* -_-

Rin: all women squirming around you IS quite tiring.

Sesshoumaru: *gulp* hehe..

Rin: I understand but can I please have a dance with my uncle? Just this once?

Sesshoumaru: *looks at Rin with an unsure face* *smiles* Ok.

Jap_girl: Soon, Rin and Sesshoumaru also got the chance to join the dance floor… GO RIN!!!!

~BACK AT SANGO AND MIROKU~

Sango: itte! *she exclaimed as she felt Miroku's foot step hers* *looks at the innocent smiling Miroku*

Miroku: ^^

Sango: Ouch! *another foot* *glares at the smiling houshi*

Miroku: ^^

Sango: ITTE!! *next foot* *blazing eyes pointed at Miroku*

Miroku: ^^

*Sure enough another foot can cause something horrible*

Kagome: *looks at the angry Sango* Uh-oh.

Rin: *sees Sango* *gulp* oh no.

Miroku: *in slow motion, his left foot has stepped on Sango's*

3..

2..

1..

Sango: THAT HURTS!!!! *punches Miroku's cheek sending him flying forward*

Kagome: EEK! *avoids the flying Miroku*

BBLLLAAAAGGGGGGGG!!!!!! *Miroku hits the wall*

Rin: -_-0 that wasn't good.

Jap_girl: *nods*

Sango: *inhale, exhale* Arg! *goes to the garden*

Miroku: *all bruised up and had swirls in his eyes* W-wait! Lady S-Sango! *Stands up and wobbly runs to Sango*

~AT THE GARDEN~

Miroku: Hey, wait Sango! *catches up with Sango*

Sango: What now?? You're such a horrible dancer!!!! You almost killed my FEET!!!

Miroku: I'm sorry! At least I was trying my best! Will you stop walking for a while!

Sango: *stops* WHA- *blushes when he was so close to her face*

Miroku: I'm sorry my dear. I'll make it up to you.

Jap_girl: The background was so beautiful, dark sky with many twinkling stars and a perfect shaped moon, perfect for a romantic moment. Just when their mouths were about to close up, Miroku did the most horrible thing to do to destroy the romantic event, gropes Sango. 

Sango: *feels the hand on her back * -_- ### BAKA NO HOUSHIIII!!!!!!! *grabs her Hiraikotsu out of nowhere and hits Miroku on the stomach*

Jap_girl: OOH! OUCH! ;

Sango: baka! Baka! BAKA! *runs toward the carriage, accidentally trips and leaves her glass slipper*

Jaken: *twitching eyebrows* where to human I mean Sango?

Sango: HOME!!

Jaken: H-hai.

Jap_girl: There goes the carriage.

Miroku: @.@ *He is now bruised up and bleeding on the garden* Sango… *Sees the glass slipper of Sango*

*Somewhere at the forest, an eye was focused on the glass slipper*

~BACK TO KIKYO~

Kikyo: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TASUKEDE!!!!!

*After quite a while, she was able to break free from the cloth around her mouth but unfortunately, she's still on the stampeding horse*

Kikyo: STOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

*The horse suddenly stops bringing Kikyo thrown on the puddle of mud*

Horse: Nyaaaahhh!!! *starts galloping away from Kikyo*

Kikyo: PWEH! *spits out the mud from her mouth* *looks at where she is* Where the hell am I? 0.0

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEWS: I'm sorry guys but I think the poll was useless. I did have ideas with your reviews. Thanks anyway…

Kaby Hey! Thanks for liking the story! I think I did see you chasing Sesshy. Hehe.. Thanks!

Chibi Horsewoman Hey! I'm going to add more manure torture for Kikyo!! ^^;; It'll gonna be great! Hehe.. Thanks for the review!

someone u know Hmmm… Hindi ata kita kilala eh. REVEAL YOURSELF!!! ^^;;

Kyosnekozukigirl hey, hey ,hey! Sorry for the LONG delay!! The mental block was worst than I thought! Hehe.. Thanks!

Kyoto-chan All you're wish is my command! ^^;; Hey I'm sugar high, but I DIDN'T forget to brush my teeth! Hehe.. THANKS!

odd sponge out You're question, . Why does Fluffy have so many girls?, will be answered. It is only because he is, for me, the cutest guy in Inuyasha! But if you're an Inuyasha lover, no offense! Thanks for the review!

Sato Hey! Thanks for liking it! I'm glad you did!

CiralFox I think Kikyo, can't just die yet. I'll torture her so good that she would want to, desperately, escape from my story. Hehe.. THANKS!

Katherine/Megan Jones I see that you really like Jaken! There are only few of you in this world to like something…green. Hehe.. just kidding. Thanks!

Houndingwolf Hmm.. EVERYONE likes to make Kikyo fall into manure/mud!…COOL!! hehe… I can't kill Kikyo just yet. She has to be TORTURED!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *ahem*

Sango I'm glad you liked it!! I really do!!! I'm so happy!!! ^^;;

Lady Of Genesis I'm sorry for the delay. It was quite a major mental block. Hehe.. THANKS!!!!

Angel-chan3 Sorry for not updating soon enough. I was mental blocked. I'll try reading you story. I'm quite busy this days so I can't really have that much time for surfing the net. I'll TRY!! Thanks for reviewing!

Tsumina 5 kitty stars??? THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

Seungmina1991 I'm really an evil person!! Hehe.. Glad you reviewed!

Youko Yoshimi Humor will always stay put! I shall grant your wish. ^^;; Naraku will be coming soon enough…

Aamalie Hey, I liked your Idea though. Thanks for reviewing!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! @.@ Sorry for those I didn't mention, I'd just like to say thank you for the wonderful reviews! hehe.. I'll try updating faster next time. Thanks again!!

*~Jap_girl~*


	6. The Plan

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry if it's another LONG update. I've been busy with things like, exams next week, Christmas gifts, cheering and dancing contest and so on. Darn it… I really wish I can escape this but there's nothing I can do. There is one option though, you know, QUIT SCHOOL but I know my EVIL parents won't allow me. ;; Ok, enough about that, let's go to the story! Don't mind the grammar.

Oh and if you're wondering, I have made Rin 17 or so because I want her to be, for the meantime, Sesshoumaru's pair. I was gonna make it ME but of course you guys will not allow such thing. Hehe..

Disclaimer: arg…

^~Cinderelly~^

+++Previously on Cinderelly+++

Kikyo: STOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

*The horse suddenly stops bringing Kikyo thrown on the puddle of mud*

Horse: Nyaaaahhh!!! *starts galloping away from Kikyo*

Kikyo: PWEH! *spits out the mud from her mouth* *looks at where she is* Where the hell am I? 0.0

+  +  +  +  +  +

CHAPTER 6

=The Plan=

~HOUSE~

Jap_girl: After reaching Cinderelly's home, she found the fairy standing in front of their house.

Kagome: Huh? Back so soon? *blink, blink*

Sango: Arg! You just had to ask! DARN THAT MIROKU!?!?! -_-**

~BACKSTAGE~

Miroku: *sigh* Lady Sango… *sees a lady walking down the hallway*

*runs after the woman*

Woman: Wha-

Miroku: ^^;; Will you bear my child? *grope*

Woman: Ahh!!!

Miroku: Ow! *slapped for his naughty hand*

~BACK TO KAGOME~

Kagome: Poor Sango…

Sango: You said that right! Arg!! -_-###

Kagome: What happened anyway?

Sango: The place was so romantic that I thought he would say things seriously! But NOO he just had to.. to.. grope me!!!! ARRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Ohhhhh….I see your point. *pats her shoulder*

~AT THE CASTLE~

Jap_girl: Meanwhile at the castle… ahem!

Inuyasha: *throws a baseball on Sesshoumaru's forehead* BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sesshoumaru: Grr… *smirk* *throws basketball on Inuyasha's head*

Inuyasha: *BOINK!* *The ball hits his face leaving dirty marks, broken teeth and a lump by the cheek* *faints*

Miroku: *innocently whistles*

Jap_girl: *****sigh*** here we go again…****AHEM!**

*****the cast looks at her*

Jap_girl: You wouldn't want me to get mad now don't you? Go back to your places, now!

*in an instant all things were back to normal*

Jap_girl: In the castle, the plan to get the girl Prince Miroku danced with was being discussed.

Sesshoumaru: So my "dear son", do you know the name of the woman you danced with last night? Seems as though both of you were having fun. *evil grin*

Miroku: Her? Her name is Sang- *halts when a fluorescent lamp hits his face, thrown by Inuyasha* 

Inuyasha: Stupid! You're not suppose to say the name of Sa- *falls on the floor when Sesshoumaru throws the studio camera on Inuyasha*

Sesshoumaru: BAKA!

Inuyasha: What the hell??? What did I do?!

Sesshoumaru: You were about to shout her name you idiot!!

~BACKSTAGE~

Sango: 0.o Oooh… I didn't know my name was that deadly. Hehe..

~BACK TO MIROKU WITH CO.~

Sesshoumaru: Ok, as I was saying Miroku do you know her name?

Miroku: nope. All I know is that this is hers *shows a rubbbershoe*

Inuyasha: Baka! That's not hers!

Miroku: *smells the shoe*

All women in the backstage: EEW!!!

Miroku: *swirly eyes* Phew! That's definitely not hers! *throws the shoe and gets the glass slipper* THIS is hers!

Sesshoumaru: Very well then! Let's go get her! *jumps outside the window, SWOOSH!*

Miroku and Inuyasha: *blink, blink*

Jap_girl: And off goes the hunt for Miroku's bride! *Sango screams 'NOO!' at the background*

~KIKYO'S PLACE~

Kikyo: O~k. Where am I? *sees herself looking at a swamp full of hungry-looking alligators* 0.0 *gulp*

Alligator: grrr…*starts crawling towards the cowering Kikyo*

Kikyo: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *her shout was heard all over the forest making the bats fly away from their trees*

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEWS: Well I got plenty…

yOuKo-Of-DEaTh-13 Thanks for the laugh. It's enough to make me happy! Thank you!

Kyoto-chan I can very well see that you need your medication right now young one! You need to stop reading this fic because if you don't you might find yourself inside my personal Mental Hospital. Just kidding! Thanks for the review!

RED ALERT/AUTHOR'S NOTE/WHATEVER: 

uhhh… I will be having my Exams next week so I will be updating the next chappie after our tests so that will be…Friday or so. GOMENASAII! . I promise I'll try to update 2 chapters after my exams! It's really gonna be tough! *sigh* I'm such a lousy student. Hehe… Please give me time! My head is going to burst if all this is going to keep up. Darn…

          Anyway, Christmas is coming! YAHOO! And our Christmas break is coming nearer as I speak! I will be posting a Christmas fic between Kenshin and Kaoru but of course I'm going to update my Cinderelly first… watch for the return of my fic!

*starts singing*

...It's a season to be jolly! Lalalalala! Lalalala~…

*~Jap_girl~*


	7. The Torture

A/N: Hello again my fellow fanfictioners! Before I forget, belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry If I didn't follow my promise, "2 chapters on a row" and posting the "Kaoru and Kenshin Christmas special". I'll try to REALLY post 2 chapter in one week but I think the Christmas special will be quite postponed. Oh well, just enjoy this ficcie! :-D As always, Never mind the grammar…

Disclaimer: I can never own them…never in my entire life…BUT I CAN STEAL THEM! Hehe..just kidding author-sama!

^~Cinderelly~^

+++Previously on Cinderelly+++

Kikyo: O~k. Where am I? *sees herself looking at a swamp full of hungry-looking alligators* 0.0 *gulp*

Alligator: grrr…*starts crawling towards the cowering Kikyo*

Kikyo: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *her shout was heard all over the forest making the bats fly away from their trees*

+ + + + + +

CHAPTER 7

=The Torture=

Jap_girl: The next day, the King sent his son, the prince, to scour the Kingdom for the maiden whose foot would fit his only clue-the glass slipper…don't ask me what 'scour' means! I'm just copying it from the book!

~IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE~

Sesshoumaru: *****yawn*** **Darn, I just woke up for goodness sake! Argg.. *rubs his eyes* *yawwnnn*

Miroku: ^-^

Sesshoumaru: *raises an eyebrow* why are YOU so happy about?

Miroku: Hehe...I'm so excited to meet my wife-to-be! ^_______^

Sesshoumaru: *heavy sigh*

~BACKSTAGE~

Sango: I'm so doomed to meet my husband-to-be…-_-**

Yura: Good to hear that! hehe..

Jap_girl: *reads the Cinderella book in front of her face* Haven't you guys ever wondered how weird the real Cinderella story is? 

Kagura: what do you mean 'weird'?

Jap_girl: We~ll, in the part where they start finding for the maiden, you guys remember that they use the glass slipper for it right?

All girls: *nod, nod* What's your point?

Jap_girl: One glass slipper can fit almost all the female population's feet! I mean, they get almost the same size of shoe right?

All girls: *Deep thinking* hmm… *position into thinking mode*

Jap_girl: Oh well, as I said, I'm just following the book!

~BACK TO INUYASHA AND CO.~

Miroku: Ok! Now how do we get going?

Sesshoumaru: hmm.. I remember that Kouga is supposed to be the footman here. KOUGA!!! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!

Jap_girl: Uh.. sorry, he's been missing for some unknown reason.

Kagome: speaking of missing, has anyone seen Kikyo too?

Miroku: The last time we saw her was after the ball.

Rin and Sango: *Hears the conversation and innocently whistles*

~BACK TO THE MISERABLE KIKYO~

*shows herself covered with mud, one shoe covering one feet, tattered-up dress and hair full of twigs and leaves*

Kikyo: FINALLY!

*looks at her own town*

Kikyo: I'm back! 

*Men, women, children and animals stares at the walking 'mud'*

Child: Mommy! I'm scared!

Mother: Oh my! What is that creature?!

Man 1: Stand back everyone! This is a dangerous monster!

Kikyo: Eh!?!? Who???

Woman: It actually talks!

Man 2: Men, we must kill this-this THING before it inflects harm on our village!

3... 

*Men gathers up in front of Kikyo*

2...

*They held their weapon such as axes, swords, guns, arrows and dynamites*

Kikyo: O.O?!?!?!?!

1...

Men: CHARGE!!! HIYAH!!!! *runs towards the cowering Kikyo*

Kikyo: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *runs away back into the forest*

~BACK TO INUYASHA AND CO.~

Yura: Hey, I think I know where Kouga is…

~FLASHBACK~

*all people of what Kouga had 'accidentally hurt' is charging him*

Kouga: HELP ME!

Mailman: Come back here you little twerp! *shows him with a bandaged arm and holding the chainsaw Kouga had used when he sliced through his once whole arm*

Kouga: Hey it was an accident!

Man announcing the names at the ball: *Both ears are covered with bandage and is holding an axe* Because of you, I can't anymore hear anything!!!! You shall pay for this!!!

Kouga: I didn't mean to have horrible talent in singing!

Inuyasha: *he's at the very back of the chasers*

Kouga: HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!

Inuyasha: Hehe.. It wouldn't be much of a fun to only see them torturing you so I decided to join in!

Kouga: Why you-

All men: YOU'RE DEAD NOW!!!

Kouga: AAAAAHHHH!!!!

Jap_girl: Hmm…I don't remember my reason for torturing Kouga…BUT it's so fun! *evil laughter*

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Yura: That's what I recall.

Sesshoumaru: It was mainly HIS fault why he is being charged.

Others: *nod, nod*

Woman at the set: *whispers* Sesshoumaru's so smart!!! No wonder why I love him!!!

Sesshoumaru: -_-0 *heavy sigh*

~KOUGA'S CURRENT CONDITION~

"HOSPITAL FOR THE TORTURED PEOPLE"

Kouga: *sigh* I guess this is my destiny. *shows his whole body covered with bandages except his face*

Nurse: *enters the room and gives Kouga his indication* So how's our tortured patient?

Kouga: Still breathing. Hey when do I get out of this hospital?

Nurse: about…a month.

Kouga: *wide open eyes and mouth* A MONTH?!?!

Nurse: I hope you enjoy your stay! *goes out of the room*

Kouga: NNOOOO!!! *echoes through the hospital* h-hey, my legs are itching!! Anyone, please scratch it!!!!! Aaaahhh!!!

~BACK TO INUYASHA AND CO.~

Kagome: Poor creature.

Yura: Oh well! There's nothing we can do! *shrugs*

Jap_girl: On with the story!

All: hai!

*all in their position*

Sesshoumaru: Let's get going my 'prince'. -_- *leads Miroku to the carriage with the new footman*

Miroku: Very well then. *gets inside the carriage*

Jap_girl: Their journey starts as they rode towards their town...

Miroku: *holds the glass slipper* Oh my lady Sango! We will soon be united!

*Meanwhile, the man hidden at the top of the trees focuses his attention to the glass slipper*

The man: Soon…very soon I shall get my treasure! BWAHAHAHA! *evil laughter* *chokes and falls face first on the ground* Ouch…

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEWS:

Kyoto-chan Wow! Your laughter is good to my ears! Hehe.. thanks for liking it!

raven thorn I'll make it funnier alright! Funnier for the readers to like it! Hehe..

Sadistic Shadow Why thank you for the review. I say, I really do love torturing Kikyo since she is, as you say, a mindless, snobbish bitch. ^^;;

KunekoMyewo You know what? Because of your review I remembered Kouga! I have forgotten about him for a while so thanks for reminding me about it! And for that, this chapter is what I dedicate for you. *applause* Thanks for this review!

Houndingwolf It actually rocks huh? Don't worry I'll not abandon this fic! Besides, this is one of my second fanfic and the best yet! Thanks!

Aamalie You're laughing too much! You're teacher might think that your one of his/her craziest students! Hehe.. oh and I've watched Last Samurai! So cool! Remind me to go into the Japanese war, act like an innocent so that they would let me be one of them! thanks!

Also thanks to the ones I've forgotten to mention...On with the next chapter!! *swooshes to the next page*

If you're missing your way out of here, just press the review button, write your dedication, press ok and you will find yourself full of gold in your pocket the next day!…still missing?

*~Jap_girl~*


	8. The Dungeon

A/N: Ok! Here's the eighth chappy! Wahoo! Yay! I'm so happy! I'm so sugar-high!!! *eats a cup full of sugar* *choke*…ok now I'm getting too happy. On with the story! Mind not the grammar but the story.

Disclaimer: *sneaks at the backstage* *sees the author looking at me with blazing eyes* uhhh.  Hehe…*innocent smile* I wasn't going to steal them!!! Have mercy!!!

^~Cinderelly~^ 

+++Previously on Cinderelly+++

Jap_girl: Their journey starts as they rode towards their town...

Miroku: *holds the glass slipper* Oh my lady Sango! We will soon be united!

*Meanwhile, the man hidden at the top of the trees focuses his attention to the glass slipper*

The man: Soon…very soon I shall get my treasure! BWAHAHAHA! *evil laughter* *chokes and falls face first on the ground* Ouch…

+  +  +  +  +  +

CHAPTER 8

=The Dungeon= 

Jap_girl: And so, the search continues as the prince and his assistant journies their way through the busy streets of their town.

Kagura: actually, they're not searching, they're just pretending they're doing so! Look! *points at the 2 of them*

Sesshoumaru: *shows him covered with a gas mask on his face* Why do I have to do the dirty work??? Arg! 

Woman: I'm next!

Sesshoumaru: *sigh* next!

Woman: Oh goody! *seats at the chair in front of Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru: -_- foot please.

Woman: *shows him her foot*

Sesshoumaru: *slips the glass slipper at least 1 centimeter away from her foot* Oh, sorry but it does not fit. NEXT!

Woman: B-but it didn't even touch my foot!

Sesshoumaru: *death glare* You dare anger Sesshoumaru?!?!

Woman: *cowers* *gulp* *goes out of his sight*

Sesshoumaru: NEXT!!!

Kagura: See what I mean! And look at Miroku! He's not even doing his job!

Miroku: *goes to a woman* Will you bear my child? *slap*

*goes to another woman*

Miroku: Will you b- *slap*

Woman: Pervert! *looks at his wandering hand*

Jap_girl: *sigh* PACK THE SET! WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS SANGO'S PLACE!

Miroku: WIPEE!!! We finally go to my wife-to-be! *jumps happily towards 

Sesshoumaru: *takes the gas mask off* must…breathe…! *inhale, exhale* *swirly eyes*

~BACK TO THE MISERABLE KIKYO~

*shows Kikyo breathing heavily where she has been for a long time, in the middle of the forest*

Kikyo: hah..*breathe*..I …lost..them..*cough*

*looks around her*

Kikyo: *sigh* I'm back to the forest…argggg!!!! *curses*

*little did she know, the alligators and the rebelling men from the town was coming close behind her* *crack of a twig*

Kikyo: O.O *GULP* *nervously turns her head to look*

Alligators and scary looking men: ggrrrrr…*growl*

*soon enough a loud scream from a women was heard all around the forest followed by what seemed like a rampage of men..and creatures*

~BACKSTAGE~

jap_girl: oh goody! Another scene of 'Kikyo's daily tortured life'! This sure is fun! *eats another popcorn*

~AT SANGO'S HOUSE~

Jap_girl: Meanwhile at Sango's house, they ready themselves for the coming of the prince…

Kagura: Hey Yura! Does my outfit look impressive for the prince?

Yura: Yeah sure but of course my outfit is much beautiful than yours!

Kagura: feh! Mine is better!

Yura: *sticks her tongue out* no it isn't!

Kagura: yes it is!

Yura: no!!

Kagura: yes!!

Yura: no!!!

Sango: -_-…uhhh…umm… *tries to butt in*

Kagura: yes!

Yura: no!!

Kagura: argg!!! *throws the hairbrush at Yura but misses*

Yura: ack! *throws the table at Kagura's direction*

Sango: …*ahem*

*the flying objects still moves on*

Sango: -_-**# *eyebrows twitching*

*still goes on and on and on and on…*

Yura: *looks at Sango* EEK!!

Kagura: *sees Yura's reaction and looks at the direction she's looking at* AAAHH!!

Sango: *shows her carrying the piano and throws it to Yura and Kagura's direction*

*Kagura and Yura avoided the piano and both hugged each other from the look Sango was giving*

*because of so much force from the toss of the piano, it crashed outside the window and landed on one of the crew member of the set*

Crew member: …ouch…! I'll never get out of this alive am I?

Sango: *inhale, exhale* *ahem* As I was saying, Sango, Yura, it's time for you two to lock me at my room right? No wait, put me at our underground dungeon instead.

Kagura: *raises an eyebrow* and why is that?

Sango: Because I want you to! Besides, it's written in the story that the stepmother should lock me up but since Kikyo is not present, it is your duty to…

Yura: we had an underground dungeon???

Sango: …and I also don't want to see that HELL OF A PERVERTED HOUSHI!

~BACKSTAGE~

Miroku: *weeping at the dark corner* Sango…*sniff, sniff*

Sesshoumaru: Is he dead? *throws a small rock at the weeping figure but saw that it didn't even flinch* he's dead alright.

Inuyasha: Miroku? Dead? That can never happen. *evil grin*

Sesshoumaru: *raises an eyebrow at Inuyasha* how do you know?

Inuyasha: I'll prove it to you! *grabs a fishing rod from nowhere and puts a magazine with beautiful women as a bait* *raises the rod and positions it at top of Miroku* watch this.

Miroku's: *sniffs upwards* that scent..the smell of..a woman's magazine..*opens his eyes and sees it was true*

Inuyasha: *slightly raises the rod*

Miroku: *grabs the magazine and hugs it*

Sesshoumaru: O.o???

Inuyasha: I got a bait! Hehe..

~BACK TO SANGO~

Sango: *happily jogs towards the underground cell* ^^;;

*Yura and Kagura follows close by*

Yura: *pats at Kagura's shoulder* Hey Kagura?

Kagura: yeah?

Yura: Why is Sango so happy? Isn't she supposed to be frightened? She's going in a dark cell right?

Kagura: oh that? She's just happy that Miroku might not be able to see her when she's hidden down here.

Yura: OOoohh..i see.

Sango: ^^;; we're here!

Kagura: umm..yeah…you can go inside- *sees Sango already inside the cell and locks herself in* Uh..no need…

Yura: Uh, Sango? Are you sure you want to stay here? *looks around and sees some creepy rats crawling around* *shivers*

Sango: Oh I sure am!

Yura: Ok. *sees a rat near her feet* O.O! AAAHHHH!!! *runs towards the exit*

Kagura: eeww…I'll go now..take care. *exits*

Sango: *waves at them*…call me when dinner is done!...*echoes*

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEWS:

Kyoto-chan a.k.a. Akida arigato! It really does seem like your happy…and insane! Hehe…thanks!

CTRNikkiM Yeah..poor Sango..more torturing coming soon! Thanks for the review!

Queen of All Chipmunks ah of course the gold! *gets her wallet to find the pot of gold missing* uhh..*nervous sweatdrops*…JAKEN! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE GOLD??? *looks at now fat Jaken who seems to have stolen all the gold for chocolates* uhh…gomen!! No gold! ;; have mercy!

To back 

Airiya let me give you a tip: never eat to much sugar or else it will put you to a mental hospital for being to much of a sugar-high person. *nods, nods* thanks for the review!!! ^^:;

Houndingwolf O.O!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!!?! SSSSHHHH!!! Let's keep it a secret, only the two of us!! Hmm…inflict pain on him…I dunno..help me think of a pain that will hurt him so much! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!

Hmm…I think I got bored on that chapter..sorry if it got tiresome..i'll try to make it better on the next chapter!! **WAIT! I need suggestions, help me have an idea on how I can end the fic. How 'bout something funny and a little spice of romance. Just send it to your review, okie?** Next chapter coming soon here on fanfiction.net! ^^;;

*~jap_girl~*


	9. The Announcement

Cinderelly 

I know, I know...it's been like almost a year =D since I updated and now I only updated an announcement...S-O-R-R-Y! sigh I don't know if you still call this mental block cause this is TOO LONG! Waaaaaaaa...I feel like crying e.e...I'm really sorry...

Well since I updated, you can help me with my fic too...I got some from the reviews..and..well...they're good but...I need some 'details'...not too much but some that can help me end this fic...I already have a short chapter 9 but I feel like it will not do so...help..anyone? puppy dog eyes

There's also something that I want to ask..umm...you see...some are asking for me to stop torturing Kikyo...but others want me to do more evil doings...so now I don't know how I will deal with Kikyo...so...if you want, you can add in your review if you want more torturing or I'll just let Kikyo live in peace...

So...guess that's all...thanks for taking time in reading this short notice...it would be a big help if you review to it...so...THANKS! ;;

japgirl


End file.
